Mist the Hybrid
This OC is by AquaTCs, please do not use without asking! (Or I'll eat your soul.) Do NOT change it without asking! This baby is part of my WIP Fanfiction: Three Empty Words, Please check it out! Description Mist is known to be one of the most beautiful dragons in the Rainforest, but no one ever talks to her. They just stare, which makes Mist uncomfortable. Her dark scales are dark blue and purple, with shoots of green between her scales. Her wings are a lighter shade of indigo with a silver scales dappled on them. Mist's body is long and narrow, but she is also very lithe, mostly because of her NightWing genes urging her to hunt and eat meat. Her tail curls slightly and her spikes are sharper and longer then RainWing ones, but not exactly the same as NightWing ones. Her head is narrower, very similar to RainWings, but slightly more broader and stronger, like a NightWings. Mist's horns just barely curve, but enough to not be called straight. Her claws are sharper and her legs are larger and more muscled then a RainWings. (I'll put a more specific description of her scales now:) Her scales down her sides, arms/legs, and tail are indigo with green between them. Silver scales are dotted along them as well (Like a NightWings). Mist's underside is a pale green, blue, and purple mixed together, but lighter. Her scales on her back, front of her arms/legs, and wing membranes are a darker color of indigo, like a navy blue with dark purple mixed in. Mist's narrow ears have small opals in them and in her left ear a tiny silver hoop piercing. She usually has a black leather bag on her back (similar to what us humans call a "backpack") which she store her poisons, weapons, and bits of food in. Personality Mist is none to deceive and and trick others into doing things for her or give her something, usually she does this to males. She flirts with many guys and even invites them to her treehouse to "hang-out". She never got real, strong love relationships, not until she met Victorious. He was perfect. Calm, Caring, Understanding but...........he was to trusting. (*cough*readmyfanfiction"Three Empty Words"tounderstand*cough*) Mist ''seems ''very confident and sure of herself. But she isn't. She had ''very ''low self-esteem as a dragonet. Which is why she never has a permanent relationship; she always thinks they will think she is dumb and boring. Which is another reason she is so reckless and starts so many fights. Mist is always looks distrustful when you first meet her, but she'll warm up to anyone if she thinks they like her enough. She's very inside her own brain, always trying to think of what to do next. When dragons focus on her, it depends on the vibe they are giving off on how she reacts. Like: If they are hostile, Mist will try to think of a way out. Or: If they are curious, she'll continue doing what she was doing (ex: flirting, dancing, sass talking). So overall, Mist a constantly thinking, low self-esteem, reckless girl who wants to be the most popular girl out there, no matter what it takes, no matter how many hearts she breaks, she will keep on trying. History (Before my Fanfictions) Relationships Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Females